The Move
by LovesBooks-28
Summary: Suze, Jesse, and Anna-Lucia de Silva move to Mystic Falls. Season 3. 5 years after the last Mediator book.


**Okay! This is The Move. It's a crossover between Vampire Diaries and The Mediator. It's about Jesse, Susannah, and their daughter, Anna-Lucia (4 years old) moving to Mystic Falls. Way after the last book in the Mediator Series. It's the TV show in Vampire Diaries, 3****rd**** season. Whatever is going on now. If some of you haven't been watching it, then this will have spoilers. Suze has green eyes right? Sorry! So I'm going to post one chapter. If I get 5 reviews saying to continue, I will. I vowed to only write one-shots but that's just not my style. So please let me know! God bless you! (P.S. read my other stores please!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE MEDIATOR!**

**Suze's POV…**

"Jesse?" I looked at him. We finally had Anna in bed asleep, and we were about to sleep too.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Now that we're moved here, I want to maybe have another baby." I leaned over him and looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "You know, if it's alright with you." I smiled down at him.

He stared at me for a while before answering. "I'd love that. But, why don't we try to get everything settled first."

"Oh yeah. Of course!" I was grinning widely now. I was so excited for another baby! I leaned my head on his bare chest and listened to his soft, steady heartbeat. "I love you." I told him. And before I fell asleep, I heard him say,

"I love you too."

**Elena POV…**

"Jeremy! Wake up, Bonnie's at the door. Hello!" I ran up to Jeremy's room. Bonnie was following behind me. When I got to his room I saw that he wasn't there. I immediately began to worry.

I called his phone. No answer. Bonnie called his phone. No answer. The panic swelled. Damon noticed because he was at my bedroom door very quickly. Damon has decided that I need protection always. So he's inside my house, and won't leave. Ever. It was sweet of him. He was being great. Especially after Stefan…changed.

And of course Stefan was supposed to be watching me, too. So he was outside somewhere. In the woods maybe. I didn't care. It was hopeless to care about him. He didn't care about me. He didn't care about anything. Just blood.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Jeremy's gone!" Bonnie yelled.

"Oh." Damon looked bored, then. "He told me this morning that he had to show you-know-who about you-know-what. And that he would be gone for a while." We all knew what he was talking about. Jeremy had been talking to his ghost ex-girlfriend, Anna, about a way to kill Klaus. He was out with Katherine telling her where to find the vampire that was going to kill Klaus. Only, with Stefan keeping a close eye and ear on us, he couldn't exactly say that out loud.

The doorbell rang. And lo and behold! Caroline! "Hey! How did you all sleep? Me and Tyler slept great! For about two hours. The other four were spent doing something else a bit more naughty…"

"Eww gross!" We heard a little voice behind us. It was a little girl around five years of age. She was tan with curly black hair and deep green eyes. "Oh.. heehee sorry to have over heard you. But I heard that. And I get it, too." She looked down at the ground.

"Well hello, little girl! Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" Caroline was talking to the girl in a childish voice. She held out her hand. "Why don't we go look for them?" She smiled really big.

The child raised her eyebrows. "Uh, sure. But first, this ghost girl wants to tell you something." She looked next to her.

"Wait." Damon said, "Ghost girl? Which one? There's two, aren't there?" I think the rest of us were still trying to register the shock of her actually being able to ghosts.

"I don't know. She said she has the same name as me!" She grinned proudly at the fact that she had the same name as a dead vampire.

"What's her name, sweetie?" I asked.

"Anna! It's actually sort of different from mine. Mine is Anna-Lucia, you see. And-!"

"Oh shut up! What did ANNA but not ANNA-lou say?" Damon was beginning to get impatient.

She did what I never thought anyone could do for Damon. She stomped her foot. "You apologize and call me by my real name, mister, or I won't tell you what she said!" She glared at him.

"I don't even remember what it was! And I'm NOT apologizing to you, child."

"Damon, stop being stubborn. Say sorry and call her Anna-Lucia so she'll tell us." Bonnie told him. But Damon still shook his head. "Fine… Anna-Lucia, will you tell me what Anna said?"

"No!" She crossed her arms.

"Please! You can whisper it in my ear so that nobody will hear it but me." Of course, we all knew Damon would hear anyway because of the vampire thing.

She looked to have considered it for a second. But as soon as she nodded her head yes, someone called out to her. "Anna-Lucia! Get back over here! What are you thinking?" I think it was her mother. She began walking across to our house. "Crossing the street on your own? Talking to random strangers! Get over here now!"

"I'm really sorry ma'am. We just saw her and we just sort of started up a conversation." I apologized. "She's so smart, I felt like I was talking to an adult!"

Her mother smiled fondly. "Oh yeah, I think she took after her father on the genius part. He's the new head surgeon at the hospital."

"Oh really? That's great. So you guys just moved here?" She nodded her head. "From where?"

"California. I'm Suze de Silva, by the way." She answered.

"Elena Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes." I pointed everyone out.

"Why would anyone want to move from California to Virginia?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"We just needed to move away from all the excitement. And believe it or not, this hospital pays him very well." She looked down at his daughter. "Well, we'd better go. I'm sorry she bothered you."

"Oh it was fine! Really! She can stay! Please!" Caroline called. The girl's mom gave us a strange look.

"What we mean is, she wasn't bothering us at all. She's very sweet." Bonnie recovered quickly.

"Oh well, we need to get going a anyway, we have a lot of unpacking to do. Come on, honey."

"Wait! Mommy! I need to say something!"

"Okay. Well go ahead then…"

"Anna said, 'The deed has been done!' And since I told you that, DAY-MON, you'd better say sorry now!"

"Anna-Lucia Gabrielle de Silva!" She yelled at her daughter. "That was very rude!"

"No, she's right." Damon said. He looked at the child and kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry, Anna-Lucia." He got up, and smiled at her mom. "And it was great meeting you, Suze."

Suze gave her a cold stare. "That's 'Mrs. de Silva to you, Mr. Salvatore." She walked away with her daughter in tow.

**Done! Tell me if you like it! Tell me if I should write more! Just tell me tell me tell me! Remember reviews to continue, and I shall. Tell your friends please! God Bless You ALLLL!**


End file.
